Over The Years
by Jessiikaa15
Summary: Harry Potter has had some extraordinary adventures in his school years and now he is living with his godfather and honorary uncle. They are quite interested in his first two years so the trio sit down and tell them all about it, the adults are surprised to say the least! Not like my usual work, just a random thing I dug up, R&R and let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

******A/N: This is nothing like my usual work! Its something I dug up from my computer and decided to upload it, its just a cheerful reactions fic:)**

**Over the years:**

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Warning: Mild swearing.**

**Chapter 1:**

Harry Potter was a very happy person. At the end of his third year he and his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had managed to prove that Sirius Black, his godfather, was innocent of his crimes. As the ministry was going all out to please the ex-convict they had granted him custody of Harry straight away against the headmaster's wishes. At first Sirius and Remus Lupin, who was also living with them, were going to listen to the headmaster and agree for him to be sent back to the Dursley's but Harry told his godfather that he lived in a cupboard under the stairs for 10 years and tah dah; Desired results. Dumbledore wasn't happy but Harry didn't mind he couldn't be paid to step foot back in his personal hell. Harry was currently at Grimauld Place it looked a lot better than it did when he first got here, gone were the dark and gloomy interior now it was light and airy; a pleasure to live in. Harry walked in to the sitting room where Remus and Sirius were having a heated debate.

"Let's ask Harry." Sirius said looking at his godson.

"Let's ask Harry what?" Harry asked sitting in the squashy chair he claimed his own.

"Remus was saying that I would make a good guard dog-" Harry snorted at that and Sirius threw him a affronted look.

"Because I look like the grim and that usually scares people and I said if we wanted to get a guard dog we should get a Cerberus."

"Definitely not a Cerberus I do not want to be around another one of those, thank you very much." Harry shook his head ridding his mind of that certain memory; both Sirius and Remus looked at him.

"Where on earth have you seen a Cerberus?" Remus demanded Harry looked at him wide eyed.

"Ah yeah uh I may have met one on my travels in first year." Harry muttered scratching the back of his head.

"First year?" Sirius said alarmed.

"Tell us, thinking about it we don't know anything about your first 2 years at Hogwarts the headmaster said we would be interested." Remus said to Harry, Harry cursed mentally this was going to be a delightful conversation.

"I bet he said that." Harry said unhappily slightly pale.

"Come on pup it can't be that bad what could possibly happen in a school." Sirius said with a laugh and Harry winced, this notion didn't go unnoticed by Remus.

"We want the full version Har every detail." Harry threw the werewolf an evil look then sighed. Grabbing some floo power he called for the Burrow and stuck his head in.

"Hey Mrs Weasley is Ron about." Harry asked the kindly woman.

"Oh hello Harry dear, yes of course he is and you're lucky Hermione just arrived. Shall I send them through?"

"Yeah thanks." And he pulled his head out.

"What was that?"

"Well if were gunna do this, we might as well do it fully." Harry stated sitting down.

"Why does that not reassure me?" Remus asked and Harry just shook his head. Suddenly the fire flared and out tumbled his very best friends landing in a heap on the floor.

"Hey mate what's going on mum said we were wanted?" Ron asked and Harry grimaced.

"My ever so slightly over protective godfather and uncle want to know about first and second year." Harry said with a fake smile, Ron and Hermione paled and looked at the adults like a deer in the headlights.

"Well I'll just be going then." Ron chuckled nervously and went back to the fire.

"Ha ha sit down Ron you to Hermione, remember were in this together!" Harry said pulling the 2 down in the chairs next to him. The adults were looking at them wearily.

"Well this is encouraging!" Remus stated thinking about the grey hairs he would have by the end of this. The teens shared a look and nodded as one.

"Well it all started when…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Over the years:**

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Warning: Mild swearing.**

**Chapter 2:**

"I've already told you that I had to have Hagrid come and get me well he forgot to tell me how to get on the platform but just as I was going to panic I saw this flock of red heads walking in kings cross talking about muggles." Harry grinned at Ron who went red.

"Flock ey?" Ron said and everyone laughed.

"Mrs Weasley helped me on to the platform and the twins got my trunk on to the train. Ron came because all the other carriages were full and there bloomed our friendship. Malfoy turned up and that began that spiral of hate." Harry told them.

"We had a feast on the train and Harry got his first chocolate frog card Albus Dumbledore." Ron said happily.

"That's how it started with us and Snape." Remus commented and Sirius scowled at the name Harry and Ron shared a grin.

"The sorting was next." Harry swallowed hard; he had never told anyone apart from Dumbledore that he nearly ended up in Slytherin.

"That should have been simple shouldn't it, hat on head 'Gryffindor' and sit down." Sirius asked but Harry shook his head.

"itwantedmeinslytherin." Harry rushed hoping to worsen the blow.

"Say that again cub we didn't catch it." Remus said and Harry took a breath.

"The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin." Harry repeated not looking at anyone.

"Well that doesn't matter you're in Gryffindor and that's what counts but I can understand why you have an extraordinary amount of cunning in you Harry." Hermione stated matter of fact and Harry let out a sigh of relief as Ron and Sirius nodded slowly.

"It's lucky for Gryffindor really because you're amazing at Quidditch and in second year they get to see you amazing talent." Sirius said nodding his head firmly and Harry, Ron and Hermione grinned.

"Dumbledore told us to stay away from the 3rd floor corridor lest we want to die a painful death. Well nothing happened first week until the Friday when we had potions with his batlyness himself." Ron and Sirius howled with laughter while Remus chuckled and Hermione tried not to smile.

"Great one Harry." Harry grinned.

"I'm guessing by you mentioning it something happened in potions?" Remus stated more than asked.

"Ah yes Mr Potter our new _celebrity." _Ron drawled in an uncanny imitation of Snape.

"Potter what would you get if you mixed powdered asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione asked briskly.

"I don't know sir."

"Well well fame clearly isn't everything." Ron drawled again.

"Where would I find a bezoar?" Hermione snapped.

"I don't know sir."

"Didn't think about opening a book before you got here Potter let's try again shall we?" Ron said snidely.

"What is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?" Hermione drawled.

"I don't know sir but I think Hermione does why don't you ask her?" Harry replied evenly.

"That was my first potions lesson also he went on to blame me for Neville's cauldron melting, potions from then on when on to be a weekly torture."

"That greasy bastard." Sirius exclaimed.

"That's not even fair the only first year question was the bezoar but then you only learn about them in the last term." Remus said in disbelief.

"Nothing is fair when it comes to me and Snape the guy HATES me with a burning passion." Harry said with a scowl, Remus and Sirius looked a tad sheepish.

"That's most likely our fault you see when we were in school Snape and your father hated each other, most of our pranks were targeting Slytherins mainly Snape." Remus explained.

"But he gave as good as he got, hexing and cursing us whenever he got the chance and besides he was quite close friends with Lilly." Sirius said and Remus nodded.

"So let me get this straight, Snape has made my life a living hell because he hated my dead father that I happen to look like but have never met and never will meet but he was friends with my mum." Harry summed up and the adults nodded.

"That's ridiculous." Hermione burst out.

"Oh I'm going to be talking to that man when I get to school." Harry growled.

"Back to first year." Remus said.

"We met with Hagrid a lot and there was a break in at Gringotts in the volt Hagrid emptied when he took me Diagon Ally then after potions became my hell we had flying (Ron grinned) Malfoy was being a pain and in the lesson Neville fell of his broom and broke his arm madam hooch told us not to fly but then Malfoy stole his rememberal and flew off with it, I followed up even though it was my first time on a broom." Harry told them then Ron picked up.

"He was amazing flew up graceful as anything on a school broom, him and Malfoy were speaking then Malfoy threw the rememberal and Harry dived from 50ft straight vertical caught it just before it hit the ground and didn't even have a scratch on him." Ron was ecstatic telling them.

"Wow you did that your first time on a school broom as well, it's a shame you have to wait a year." Sirius said sadly and the trio had a hard time not grinning.

"Only McGonagall caught him as he landed and she was mad." Hermione said.

"She was shaking and called him over and led Harry in to school."

"Unlucky pup but I spect it was only detention?" Harry shook his head and continued.

"She was shaking and silent when she was leading me in in and I was sure I was expelled or something but then she took me to an empty classroom with Oliver Wood and she said 'Wood I've found you a seeker'"

"NO WAY!" Sirius yelled. "You made the team first year." Harry was grinning like a Cheshire cat and nodded.

"That's impressive cub."

"I can't believe it, first year!"

"Youngest seeker in a century," Ron put in.

"Then I got my broom which happened to be a Nimbus 2000." Harry grinned at Sirius wistful look.

"Yes and that was the breakfast where Malfoy challenged you to a midnight duel I believe." Hermione said reprimanding.

"Duel?" Remus asked eyeing them as if looking for injury.

"Uh huh, Ron was my second." Harry said.

"So how did that go you couldn't have learned that much in what 2 months?" Remus said still eying them.

"If only it was that straight forward." Ron muttered quietly for only Harry to hear but Remus still caught it.

"What does he mean by that?"

"Well what it was….."


	3. Chapter 3

**Over the years:**

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**Warning: Mild swearing.**

**Chapter 3:**

"We headed out but Hermione wasn't going to let us go without a fight and in the end came with us because the fat lady left her frame, then we ran in to Neville who had forgotten the password and ended up tagging along. We got to the trophy room and it was a set-up and Filtch was there with that blasted cat so we ran after Nev knocked the armour over. We got the charms corridor then met peeves."

"It's not your night is it?" Sirius said sadly.

"No it wasn't then some idiot took a swipe at the menace (Ron went scarlet) and it screamed out our hiding place so we bolted running who knows where. We got to a locked door and Hermione unlocked it and we rushed in, we were panting and sweaty but we thought we were safe." Harry said.

"Thought?" Both Sirius and Remus said.

"Uh huh we met Fluffy that day." Hermione said with a grimace.

"Fluffy?"

"Yeah one giant 3 headed dog."

"WHAT!" They yelled.

"What the bloody hell was Dumbledore thinking putting that in a school?" Remus exclaimed.

"It was guarding something I noticed the trapdoor it was stood on." Hermione said.

"Well at least we know where the package went." Remus said and Harry nodded.

"That's what I thought as well, Ron and Hermione had an argument in charms and she hid in the bathroom on Halloween. Quirrel ran in screaming about a troll in the dungeons and it was chaos."

"But 'Mione doesn't know about the troll." Sirius said worried looking for injury on the girl.

"'Mione?" Hermione asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah it's easier."

"That's what Harry thought and we went to find her and we saw Snape heading to the third floor just as the troll entered a room." Ron said.

"Yeah and we locked it in but then we heard a scream and realised we locked it in the girls bathroom so we had to go back and it was destroying the bathroom and we didn't know what to do so we distracted it." Harry continued from Ron.

"Yeah then Harry jumped on it neck and stuck his wand up its nose." Ron laughed.

"You jumped on its neck." Remus said horrified as Sirius scouted for injury.

"But it was going to make me mincemeat and Ron used the levitation charm and knocked it out with its own club." Harry grinned at the dumbfounded looked from Remus and Sirius.

"The teachers came Hermione lied to them to get us out of trouble we lost points then gained points and I noticed Snape had a bloody leg." Harry told them,

"From then on we've been friends ever since." Hermione said happily.

"That's how you made friends, by fighting a troll." Sirius said taking deep breaths as Remus muttered to himself.

"Its Quidditch next nothing bad can happen there." Remus said after calming down and Harry winced.

"Ha-ha yeah right Quidditch." Harry gulped and Remus groaned.

"So first game, Wood had told me to circle looking for the snitch so I did. I dived when I was it but Flint fouled me and I nearly fell off then." Harry told them and noticed they were both gripping the arms of the chairs hard so Harry swallowed and went on.

"I went back to circling when my broom lurched."

"What that's not supposed to happen." Sirius said panicked.

"It's started trying to buck me off and the twins tried to pull me off but it didn't work I just went higher and higher."

"Until it swung him off and he was gripping the broom one handed 60ft up, I looked to the teachers stand and Snape was muttering nonstop with his eyes focused on Harry, he was jinxing the broom." Hermione said.

"WHAT!"

"He was trying to kill you wait until I get my hands on him." Sirius was raging and Remus wasn't much better his eyes were flashing amber.

"Me, him, room full moon." The wolf growled no one harmed his cub.

"Well me and Ron were panicking but I wasn't going to sit there and let him kill my friend so I ran to the teachers stand knocking over Quirrel and I set Snape's robes on fire." Sirius managed a grin despite the situation.

"Well done."

"That's all it took I swung back up and dived getting to the ground fast and then I coughed up the snitch." That statement was met with silence.

"You caught the snitch in your mouth?" Remus asked incredulously regaining colour now that Harry was safe on the ground and Harry grinned.

"Yep."

"Awesome!" Sirius yelled.

"Went to Hagrid's after and he didn't believe it was Snape and we told him about the dog and that's when we found out its name was fluffy. He said whatever that dog is guarding is between Dumbledore and someone called Nicolas Flammel." Harry said.

"So obviously we looked everywhere for the name but couldn't find it anywhere."

"Please tell me he didn't." Remus groaned head in his hands.

"He did." The trio said.

"What?" Sirius asked oblivious.

"Don't worry about it yet Padfoot just know Dumbles is a fool."


	4. Chapter 4

**Over the years:**

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Warning: Mild swearing.**

**Chapter 4:**

"So let's get this straight, first year you met a Cerberus, troll, nearly died and got on the Quidditch team as the youngest seeker in a century all before Christmas." Remus summarized and the teens nodded.

"Why do I have a feeling it gets worse?"

"Well…" Both adults groaned.

"Christmas came and I got my first presents-" Everyone growled. "I also got the cloak." Sirius' eyes lit up.

"First thing I did was go out at night to find Flammel but of course I pick up the screaming book in the restricted section and had to run for it cause of Filtch but me being me who does Filtch run to: Snape."

"Oh god that greasy bat is on you case now!" Sirius said making Harry and Ron snicker.

"I snuck away but one wrong move and Snape would have touched me." Harry shuddered.

"I got in a classroom and found the Mirror of Erised. It showed me my parents and I went crazy for like 3 days but Dumbledore caught me on the last day and convinced not to go to the mirror again, then Mione was back from Christmas hols and I finally found Flammel's name."

"Yeah on the back of a chocolate frog card," Ron scoffed.

"We found out that Fluffy was guarding Flammel's Philosophers Stone."

"In a school is Dumbledore a fool." Sirius exclaimed and Remus just shook his head in a defeated way.

"Harry had another Quidditch match and Snape was refereeing so we were panicking for Harrys safety so we practiced the leg locker jinx just in case but Malfoy said mean things to Ron so they got in a fight during the game and Neville took on Crabbe and Goyal together on his own. Luckily Dumbledore was there so Harry was safe as such but he still set a record on the game." Hermione said with a hint of pride.

"What did you do pup?"

"He went and caught the snitch in less than 7 minutes."

"Wow!"

"I also followed Snape in to the forest where he cornered Quirrel asking how to get past Hagrid's dog so luckily he didn't know how to do that. It was pretty quiet until we went to Hagrid's again to see if we could find out the defences on the stone because we were convinced Snape was trying to steal it and he told us who was guarding it and it was most of the teachers including Snape but before we could act on that I spotted that Hagrid had something in his fire place."

"Yeah and I knew what it was: dragon egg." Ron winced at the memory and Sirius and Remus paled.

"He lives in a wooden house."

"We know." They said.

"So Malfoy overheard us talking about it and ended up seeing the dragon so we made a plan to get rid of it by contacting Charlie and having some of his friends pick it up from the astronomy tower." Harry told them.

"But it went wrong I got bitten and my hand swelled to twice the size and it was green. When I was in the hospital wing Malfoy came in and took a book which happened to be the book with Charlie's letter in so he knew about our plan but we had the cloak so Harry and 'Mione went ahead and everything was fine."

"Yeah until we got back from the tower and walked straight in to Filtch because we forgot the cloak who took us to McGonagall who had manage to find Neville as well as Malfoy, I don't think I've ever seen her so mad she gave us detention and took points: 50 each."

"What! 150 from Gryffindor just for being out of bed at night that ridiculous." Sirius said.

"Yeah and we were hated for it as well, we got ripped in to." Harry said with disgust.

"Our detention was at 11:30pm the next night in the forbidden forest."

"WHAT!" Remus yelled appalled he was taking deep breaths and Harry winced and muttered to his friends.

"He's not going to like the next part is he?"

"No Harry but good luck leaving his sight after telling him." Ron said sympathetically while Mione patted him on the back.

"We were looking for an injured unicorn as something was killing them but this one was leaving blood." Hermione told the adults.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sirius said pale.

"It's nearly impossible to catch a unicorn and to do so it a vile crime so they send four 11 year olds in to a forest with an unknown in there that could kill them. We are having words with Dumbledore and McGonagall." Remus growled but was still pale.

"Ha uh well we went in to the forest and it was me and Mione with Hagrid and Neville with Malfoy and fang. I felt as if I was being watched and then we met 2 centaurs who were being cryptic then red sparks so Hagrid went to get the others to safety but it turned out Malfoy scared Neville so I swapped places with Nev and me and Malfoy found a trail of blood that seemed to be getting thicker so we followed it. We found it but it wasn't alone, a cloaked someone was drinking its blood."

"That it's one of the worst crimes that can be committed, you'll be curse." Remus breathed horrified going pale.

"Get out of there pup." Siri moaned.

"Malfoy screamed and ran off but that got the things attention and it looked at me then my scar flared with pain like I had never felt before."

"Voldemort." Remus whispered white as a sheet along with Sirius.

"It came at me but I couldn't move cause of the pain and fear it was nearly at me when a centaur named Firenze attacked it and sent it off he let me ride him back to Hagrid and the others."

"Wait you've ridden a centaur?" Remus asked still really pale.

"Yeah and he told me who was under the cloak he was yelled at by bane for letting me ride him but Firenze didn't care he just helped me back and back in the common room we worked out that Snape wanted the stone for Voldemort and not himself."

"Mione when all crazy on us because exams we on us and she had us studying all the time." Ron said and Mione huffed.

"Well how else are you going to pass?"

"My scar was always prickling and after the final exam we were sat underneath the beach tree by the lake and I realised something, how many people walk around with dragon eggs in their pocket if it's illegal?" Harry said and Sirius and Remus eyes went wide.

"Yeah he realised it but didn't say anything just upped and ran to Hagrid's where we found out Hagrid had accidently told the person how to get past fluffy." Ron said making the adults pale.

"We rushed to the castle to tell Dumbledore but McGonagall told us he wasn't here that he had an urgent message from the ministry and when we told her she didn't believe us so we were on our own." Hermione said earnestly. Remus moaned head in his hands while Sirius was sat pale and stiff.

"I cannot believe this why didn't she listen."

"We did try and then Snape caught us in the castle and threatened us with points if we didn't move. So we made a plan to watch the third floor and Snape but it didn't work cos McGonagall found me and Ron on the third floor and when ape Mione got caught tailing Snape so we decided to do it ourselves." If possible Remus and Sirius went even paler.


	5. Chapter 5

**Over the years:**

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Warning: Mild swearing.**

**Chapter 5:**

"I tried to make them stay in the common room but they insisted on coming with me." Harry said.

"Of course we did what else would we do?" Hermione stated and Ron nodded.

"Using the cloak we went to the third floor we took my flute that I got for xmas but someone had already been there as there was a discarded harp on the floor we played and I went in to the trapdoor first." Harry told them.

"Of course you did." Sirius muttered.

"We landed on this plant thing and it started wrapping around us crushing us." Ron said and Remus let out a strangled sound.

"Devil's snare,"

"Mione had a bit of a moment cos she worked out it could be killed with fire and she said 'there's no wood'." Harry snickered as she flushed red.

"Then there was the key's where we had to fly and catch the right key for the door which was perfect for Harry but the next one was awful." Mione said.

"It was a life size stone chess set _wizards_ chess set." Remus was taking very deep breaths while Sirius kept up a mantra of 'he's still here' under his breath.

"Ron is our chess master he can beat anyone." Harry said with pride at his friend who flushed at the compliment.

"We got through the game but Ron had to sacrifice himself and was knocked unconscious by the queen's stone arm." Both men and Ron winced.

"He told us to go on so we went and next was a troll bigger than the last but it was already knocked out so we hurried on."

"Next was Snape's and flames appeared in the doorways. It was a riddle quite genius actually it was one to go on and one to go back." Hermione explained.

"Mione solved it in 2 minutes and I sent her back I went forward alone but it wasn't Voldemort or Snape."

"What who was it?" Sirius asked regaining a bit of colour.

"Quirrel!" The trio said together.

"What the defence teacher who was a stuttering mess?" Lupin questioned feeling better.

"Yeah, as soon as I walked in I saw the Mirror of Erised he tied me up but it was obvious that the mirror was the key so I tried to keep him talking whiles he was ranting about how he tried to kill me before but Snape saved me with a counter curse and the great lord Voldemort and how there is only power. I tried to get in front of the mirror if I could get there I would see where the stone was but I fell then I heard a voice that chilled my very core it said 'use the boy'."

"Voice?" Sirius squeaked.

"I was cut loose and I looked in the mirror and I got the stone but when he asked I lied I got 2 steps away when the voice said I lied and demanded to speak with me, Quirrel unwrapped his turban and turned. On the back of his head was a face' chalk white no nose and glowing red eyes."

"Oh no." Remus was paper white and Sirius was back to his mantra.

"Get out of there pup." Sirius moaned Remus took some calming breaths and motioned for them to continue.

"He spoke to me sprouted of all this crap insulted my parents and when I didn't give the stone he tried to kill me." Sirius made a choking sound and Remus was working on deep breathing.

"Quirrel couldn't touch my skin it burned him so I latched on to him burning his skin until I knew no more."

"What were you thinking?" Sirius exclaimed chalk white and shaking.

"It's ok –breath- your still here" Remus was pale but looking better.

"He woke in the hospital wing 3 days later."

"3 days is that it?" Harry nodded.

"It was awful when he was in his coma thing, there were rumours and everything but the real thing was actually worse we were so worried." Hermione told the room.

"In the end we lost the Quidditch cup the stone was destroyed and we won the house cup by 10 points over all." Harry finished happily.

Sirius and Remus stared at the trio as if waiting for one of them to say 'joke' when that didn't happen Remus swallowed a few times.

"That was your first year!?"

"Well at least 2nd year can't be worse." Sirius joked weakly when all of the teens looked away Sirius went wide eyed.

"What could possibly be worse?" Remus demanded trying to calm down.

"Well it started in the summer…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Over the years:**

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Warning: Mild swearing.**

**Chapter 6:**

"I was my birthday and I hadn't had a single letter from my friends, my… Relatives were having a fancy dinner and I had been told that I was to be in my room making no noise and pretending I didn't exist." Harry said flatly, Sirius growled and Remus' eye flashed amber.

"I think I may have to meet these relatives of your cub." Remus said with a dangerous glint in his eye.

"It just got worse." Harry sighed shaking his head.

"Yeah you had to be broken out." Ron muttered but Remus heard.

"What do you mean 'broken out'?" The wolf demanded Harry swallowed.

"Well when I went to my room there was a house elf on my bed."

"There was a house elf in a magic hating muggle house; brilliant." Sirius groaned his godson had the worst luck.

"Uhuh, Dobby warned me about going back to Hogwarts because of dangerous happenings. Well of course there was no way I was staying with them for a year but Dobby wasn't happy with that and levitated a pudding on to one of the dinner guest." Everyone in the room winced.

"As you can imagine they weren't happy, I got a notification from the ministry and my uncle saw fit to lock me in my room and put bars on my windows." This was met by a still silence.

"Ron, would Harry be able to stay at your place tomorrow?" Sirius asked calmly Harry looked alarmed.

"Why would I need to you are staying out of trouble." Harry said wearily looking at Remus for help; no luck.

"It's fine Harry I'm sure Molly would love to have you." The werewolf said in an even tone Harry sighed and shook his head, the headmaster would be in a lot of trouble at the end of this.

"I was stuck there for 3 days when I woke up to find Ron's head outside my window." Harry grinned at his friend while the grown-ups looked confused.

"Your bedrooms on the second floor, isn't it?"

"Yep,"

"Well how did Ron get there?"

"Took my dad's flying car with Fred and George," Ron stated like it was an everyday thing both men's jaws dropped whiles Hermione tried to look stern.

"Flying car!" Sirius exclaimed the pair nodded.

"Wicked."

"We broke him out and the twins picked the lock to get his stuff from the cupboard under the stairs." Everyone shared dark looks at the mention of the cupboard.

"Only this idiot forgot Hedwig and his uncle woke up and grabbed his ankle as he tried to make a break for it. We just managed to pull him through the window and got away." Ron explained Sirius and Remus breathed a sigh of relief.

"I yelled to them see you next summer." Harry told them and everyone laughed.

"The Burrow was great it's one of my favourite places in the world." Harry said and Ron's ears went red.

"Yeah but mum caught us." Ron said with a shudder Sirius winced.

"But Mr Weasley was great about it even asked us how it went until he spotted Mrs Weasley." Harry said with a grin, Sirius and Remus chuckled at that; it was like Arthur to do that.

"It was a great summer and we me up with 'Mione in Diagon after we found Harry that is." Ron said.

"What happened now?" Sirius asked alarmed.

"I got lost in the floo, it was my first time." Harry explained Remus closed his eyes.

"Where did you end up cub?" Remus asked Harry smiled weakly.

"Knockturn ally, Borgin and Burkes to be precise." Remus rubbed his temples whiles Sirius just looked on blankly as if not understanding how someone could be so unlucky.

"Only you," Hermione said.

"Well when we finally got him back after he told us about Malfoy's shady dealings we went to Flourish and Blotts but it was packed." Hermione told them both Ron and Harry grimaced.

"Lockhart." Both boys spat the name out like it was a curse.

"He wasn't that bad." Hermione reasoned weakly Ron just looked at her in disbelief.

"'Mione he tried to wipe our memories!" The red head exclaimed angrily momentarily forgetting the adults in the room.

"WHAT!" Harry, Ron and Hermione winced.

"Uh nothing." Harry tried.

"That's not nothing, wait till I get my hands on him." Sirius snarled.

"You won't be able to." Hermione said.

"Why not, nobody does that to my pup and gets away with it."

"No he's in St. Mungo's, but we will explain in the story." The adults looked confused so Harry just picked up where they left off.

"That idiot was there and as soon as he saw me he dragged me up for photograph for the Daily Prophet." Harry growled the last part and his friends smirked at the fame hating.

"Unfortunately we ran in to Malfoy and Malfoy Sr." Hermione said.

"Yeah he started on Harry and got bailed out by daddy who came over and spoke about You-Know-Who." Ron said with a glower Sirius snorted.

"Doesn't surprise me Lucius swears he was on the imperious but it's a load of lies." Sirius spat Remus nodded.

"Well Harry put him straight anyway then Mr Weasley came over and well-" Hermione trailed off with a giggle.

"Well what!?"

"Mr Weasley got in a fight with Malfoy Sr." Harry laughed.

"No way!"

"Arthur?"

"Yep." The three of them said.

"Who won?" Sirius asked with excitement.

"Hagrid pulled them apart but Malfoy was defiantly looking worse." Harry said with a grin.

"Mum went barking and took us straight home; we didn't really do much until school." Ron said thinking Hermione scoffed.

"I think you mean on the way to school." She snapped at them both boys looked sheepish.

"What did you do cub?" Remus asked wearily.

"Well when me and Ron tried to get on to the platform it was closed." Harry began Sirius looked alarmed whereas Remus just looked accepting.

"So you had to wait for a professor, I'm guessing you sent Hedwig." Remus said lightly Harry and Ron looked away as Hermione scoffed and fixed them with her 'McGonagall look'.

"Ah well no not exactly." Ron stated.

"We didn't think of that at all thinking now it was the obvious thing to do." Harry sighed.

"What did you do?" Remus questioned getting worried.

"We went back to the car-" Sirius cut Ron off.

"You can fly the car to school." Sirius yelled out grinning.

"Don't be stupid Padfoot they wouldn't do that." Remus rolled his eyes missing the shared smiled of the boys.

"Well uncle Moony it seemed a good idea at the time." Remus looked horrified while Sirius looked ecstatic.

"You didn't." Remus breathed.

"Yes they did." Hermione grumbled.

"YES!" Sirius punched the air.

"Why cub?" Remus moaned.

"It was our only option and it was going fine." Harry explained.

"What do you mean 'was'." Sirius questioned coming down from his high.

"Well you see..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Over the years:**

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Warning: Mild swearing.**

**Chapter 7:**

"Well it was going fine even as we nearly got hit by the train." Harry explained.

"WHAT!"

"Uh yeah we were fine but just as we reached the school the car died." Ron picked up Sirius and Remus exchanged looks.

"Died?" It was asked in the hopes that they didn't understand.

"Yeah the engine cut out." Both adults were looking for injury on the pair whiles Hermione just tutted.

"So you're what free falling in a car?"

"Until we hit the whomping willow," Harry said with a wince but he wasn't they only one who did.

"Of all the things to hit that has to be the worst possible outcome." Remus groaned taking some deep breaths, Sirius was too busy gaping at them to speak.

"We managed to escape the tree after a beating but the car physically threw us and our stuff out and drove away in to the forest." Harry said exasperatedly Ron grimaced.

"I snapped my wand in that." The trio winced at the memories of the broken wand.

"At least it can't be a worse night." Sirius sighed now he had finally recovered the pair looked away.

"What! How can it possibly get any worse?" The animagus demanded.

"We were caught by Snape." Harry dropped his head as the adults groaned.

"I swear he is always where he is not wanted." Sirius snapped while Remus looked on in shock.

"Hang on; it was you in the flying ford Anglia last year that was spotted by 7 muggles."

"Yeah,"

"Merlin you get in to some messes." Remus shook his head.

"Understatement," The trio all said.

"So what happened in the bats cave?"

"Well his office is enough to creep anyone out." Ron shuddered.

"He was mad and to make it worse McGonagall and Dumbledore turned up." Harry shook his head.

"Pup, I don't think I have met anyone with worse luck." Sirius said seriously.

"Dumbledore gave his speech and Harry managed to talk McGonagall out of taking points but we got detention, we ate and went to the common room only to find out that everyone had heard and there was a huge celebration." Ron had to grin at that.

"The next day though was awful, Ron got a howler." Everyone wince.

"At it just went downhill really, Lockhart, Malfoy, Snape it was too much." Harry rubbed his face.

"We were fine until Malfoy called 'Mione a Mudblood." Ron growled.

"He did what!" Remus snapped looking furious, Siri was just mouthing wordlessly.

"Ron tried to hex him but with a broken wand it back fired and he ended up burping slugs for the rest of the day." Harry said with a disgusted look.

"I don't blame you for trying to hex him but you should at least have a good wand." Remus said.

"Everything was normal until Harry's detention with Lockhart." Hermione said looking at her friend.

"What happened now, we've had more drama in the beginning of this year than we had in 7!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I heard a voice it." Harry muttered just loud enough for everyone to catch.

"We didn't think anything of it until Halloween, we were invited to Nick's death day party and we left early when Harry heard the voice again." Hermione told them.

"It said rip, tear, kill, kill, kill. So I followed it and it lead us to the second floor, Moaning Myrtles bathroom." Harry said.

"When we got there we found Mrs Norris petrified and a message written in blood 'the chamber of secrets has been opened enemies of the heir beware." Ron told them with a dark look both Sirius and Remus paled.

"Oh Merlin." They breathed.

"Yeah and Filtch blamed us for it!" Ron exclaimed angrily.

"What how can anyone think 3 12 year olds could do that?" Remus demanded.

"Luckily Dumbledore said it wasn't us but the suspicion was there." Hermione said.

"Next was Quidditch and it was the first match: Slytherin V's Gryffindor." Harry shouted the last part with a smile.

"Malfoy was on the team and his father had bought the whole team nimbus 2001 the best broom on the market at the time." Ron said with a scowl.

"Sounds like Lucius always flashing around gold, what he doesn't like to admit is that the Potters and Blacks are both wealthier than the Malfoy's." Siri said with a smirk all the teens looked shocked.

"I'm wealthier that Malfoy." Harry gasped at the same time Ron and Hermione yelled,

"He's wealthier that Malfoy!"

"Of course, being the last Potter the entire fortune goes to you when you reach 15 plus when I finally kick the bucked you will get the entire Black fortune as well being my only heir. Hasn't Dumbledore told you any of this?" Sirius questioned.

"No I've never been told this and what do you mean entire, I've got more than the vault I'm using now." Both Sirius and Remus looked angry at this news.

"I can't believe that fool didn't tell you, being a head of house brings you a lot of responsibility and there's a lot of stuff you need to learn." Remus told the shocked teen.

"And of course you have more than the vault you use now, that's just your trust which gets refilled every year with 50,000 galleons." Harry, Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped.

"Wow," The breathed.

"Yes well we have a lot to teach you but let's get back to the game." The teens nodded.

"So we were getting flattened by the snakes cause of their brooms and suddenly this bludger starts attacking me." Harry said.

"What do you mean?"

"Like it was jinxed to fix on me."

"What!"

"Yeah and just when I was about to grab the snitch it smashed in to my arm shattering it." Everyone winced.

"But he got the snitch in the end just one handed and fell of his broom after." Ron put in.

"I would have been fine if it wasn't for that idiot Lockhart." Harry snarled.

"What did he do now, so help me if he hurt you." Sirius warned eyeing the raven head.

"He removed the bones from my arm; all of them."

"He did what!" Remus yelled appalled.

"That stupid fool, what was he thinking?" Sirius spat.

"Madam Pomfrey was not impressed." Hermione said.

"I wonder why." Siri quipped sarcastically.

"So I spent the night regrowing my entire right arm and I had a visit from Dobby who, I found out, was responsible for the platform and the bludger." Harry told them with a frown.

"That bloody house elf has some answers." Remus muttered under his breath.

"Well he told me that the chamber had been opened before 50 years ago but before I could get any answers Dumbledore came in with a student who had been found petrified; Colin Creevey."

"He's Harry's biggest fan, even asked for a signed photo." Ron snickered Harry whacked him blushing furiously.

"Shut it."

"Him and Ginny are making a Harry Potter fan club." Ron laughed and the adults joined in, even 'Mione had to hide a smile.

"Guys please." Harry whined.

"Alright we will leave you alone about your fame." Remus said with a grin.

"So what happened pup?"

"Well they were speaking about where he was found and when McGonagall asked who was behind it Dumbledore answered; it is not who but how."

"That makes no sense." Remus sighed.

"Moony when does Dumbledore ever make sense." Sirius asked with his eyebrows raised.

"After that the school was in an uproar and it only got worse when Lockhart began a duelling club." Hermione said.

"How?"

"Well Harry didn't know and everything went bad." Ron said making no sense what so ever.

"Huh?" Was Sirius eloquent reply.

"It started with Lockhart's assistant..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Over the years:**

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Warning: Mild swearing.**

**Chapter 8:**

"It turned out Lockhart's assistant was Snape." Both men's eyes widened before Sirius burst out laughing.

"Snape was an assistant, I bet he loved that."

"Yeah he didn't look pleased." Harry said with a grin.

"Snape blasted Lockhart across the platform and I think I can speak for Harry on this; it was the only time we were happy with something Snape did." Ron told them Harry nodded while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He's not that bad and Harry he did save your life."

"Yeah only because he owed my father a life debt and after everything he has done I have a right to hate him, he nearly got Sirius killed." Harry exclaimed angrily Hermione nodded Harry did have a point.

"After Lockhart picked himself up he picked 2 people to demonstrate and of course he picked me." Harry said shaking his head.

"Who were you going up against?" Lupin asked and the Trio scowled.

"Snape chose Malfoy."

"Of course he did."

"Well they were throwing jinxes and Harry had Malfoy down when the blonde ponce conjures up a snake." Ron spat.

"That's not too bad, one of the teachers can just banish it."

"It went to attack a student but Harry went to stop it only…" Hermione trailed off looking at Harry.

"I'm a parclemouth." He stated he wasn't ashamed buy the ability anymore it was actually pretty cool.

"How is that possible?" Remus asked confused.

"I don't know exactly but I called out to the snake and everyone freaked out." Harry sighed. "I didn't understand I was speaking a different language until Ron and Hermione told me afterwards." Sirius and Remus winced.

"With the chamber opened and Slytherins symbol a snake I can see how everything went bad."

"That's an understatement, if it wasn't for the twins and these two I would have gone mad."

"Harry over heard some Puffs speaking about Finch-Fletchly hiding out in the dorms cause he had told Harry his name was down to some muggle school." Ron growled.

"It was ridiculous." Hermione huffed.

"I had ago at them and told them I wanted to tell Justin exactly what I said to the snake and stormed off only me being me ran in to something."

"What now?" Sirius demanded.

"I literally tripped over a petrified Justin Finch-Fletchly." Everyone groaned at that.

"I don't see how anyone could be so lucky but yet unlucky."

"It got worse."

"Of course it did; what happened?"

"Peeves found me." Harry sighed Sirius dropped his head whilst Remus closed his eyes slowly.

"You can see how it looked and McGonagall sent me up to Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore knew it wasn't me and sent me on my way."

"We were getting desperate they were talking about closing the school and they only person we knew who openly hated muggleborns was Malfoy but we had no way of asking him and getting a honest answer." Harry said.

"The only ones he was bound to talk to were the Slytherins so we needed to sneak in to the common room as Slytherins but we didn't know how until Mione had a brainwave." Ron told them.

"You had an idea to sneak in to the snakes den disguised as Slytherins!" Sirius exclaimed.

"We didn't know what else to do."

"What idea did Hermione have?" Remus questioned wearily there was only one way he could think of and is wasn't possible.

"Uh the polyjuice potion." Hermione said in a rush.

"That's insane; 3 second years trying to make a potion that complex is madness. Not only is that recipe only found in the restricted section but the ingredients aren't in your kits or easy to come by." Remus said firmly.

"Well there goes that idea." Sirius said the trio exchanged glances.

"You couldn't have possibly tried." Remus said lowly.

"It was desperate times." They all said in their defence.

"We were going to get the book and see how hard it was, it was the only thing we had."

"Did you get it?" Sirius asked curious.

"Yeah that was the easy part."

"How,"

"Lockhart." The three said Remus closed his eyes he was starting to hate that man.

"Well we saw the potion and it was the most difficult thing I have ever read and it would take so long not to mention the ingredients were rare." Hermione said.

"But it was all we had." Harry stated.

"You can't be serious, you actually made it?" Remus yelled.

"Yep, Mione stole the ingredients out of Snape's cupboard and we his in moaning myrtles bathroom." Ron told them easily.

"You hid in a bathroom." Sirius laughed. "Didn't you get caught?"

"That's what I asked but no one goes in there because of myrtle the ghost." Harry shrugged.

"That's must be that bathroom on the second floor the girls avoided like the plague."

"Everything was quiet really Quidditch, lessons and keeping an eye on the potion, it was going to be ready at Christmas." Harry said to them tilted his head thinking back.

"We grew even more suspicious of Malfoy when he signed up to stay during the holidays but it gave us perfect opportunity to question him."

"Hermione gave us drugged cakes that we lured Crabbe and Goyal to eat and we his them in a cupboard. We took their hair put it in the potion and drank it down."

"It was disgusting." Ron groaned Harry nodded.

"The change was awful but we were ok, Hermione wouldn't come so we left and got in to the common room with Malfoy."

"I cannot believe at 12 you successfully brewed a polyjuice potion undetected and got in to the Slytherin common room." Remus shook his head in awe.

"They're marauder material yet." Sirius said happily.

"Well turns out it want Malfoy but we did find out where dear old Lucius kept his hidden dark artefacts and wrote to Mr Weasley to let him no." Harry grinned at the adult's amazed looks.

"Wow pup."

"We ran back to Hermione to tell her only there was a problem." Ron said looking at the said girl.

"The hair I chose was cat hair," She told them mournfully everyone winced.

"How long,"

"Nearly a month,"

"When she was in the hospital Harry found this diary belonging to someone called Tom M Riddle in moaning myrtles bathroom and it told him that Hagrid opened the chamber 50 years ago and someone died."

"Hagrid?" Sirius exclaimed at the same time as Lupin said,

"It told you?"

"Well Tom Riddle showed me in a memory."

"We didn't want to believe it was Hagrid and Hermione suggested we just go and ask him." Harry said Ron scoffed,

"Pleasant conversation that, 'Hi Hagrid have you been setting anything mad and hairy on anyone?" The red head rolled his eyes.

"I said that we would only go and speak to Hagrid if there was another attack as they seemed to have stopped."

"Harry's stuff was trashed at the diary was stolen but everything was fine until the next Quidditch match." Hermione sighed.

"What now, it was starting to calm down." The trio grimaced.

"It was for me the second worst thing of the year." Harry muttered grimly.

"We were walking to the game when Harry heard the voice again and I had an epiphany and ran to the library."

"We didn't think anything off it, Mione always runs off to the library muttering about how stupid she had been, we went to the game but it was called off." Ron explained.

"What, Quidditch is never called off." Sirius said alarmed Harry and Ron grimaced.

"McGonagall comes over demanding I come with her Ron as well."

"There was a double attack." Ron murmured both men's eyes widened,

"Hermione." The trio nodded sadly it was a bad time for them.

"We couldn't believe it, we were in shock I think." Harry said.

"Security went up to the point we had to be escorted to class."

"But we had one lead and we were going to take it, it was personal."

"We snuck out to Hagrid but we were interrupted when we got there."

"The minister, Malfoy Sr and Dumbledore showed up before we could find out anything, they took Hagrid away to Azkaban and Dumbledore was suspended."

"Are they insane, suspending Dumbledore they'll be an attack a day." Sirius yelled.

"That's what we thought but before Hagrid left he gave us a clue, all we had to do was follow the spiders." Harry said.

"We were on edge all the time but we couldn't find any of the spiders we had seen before." Ron stated.

"Finally we spotted some in herbology; they were going in to the forest."

"Oh no."

"You didn't,"

"You know, you guy never told me what you did when I was petrified minus the main part." Hermione said with furrowed brows the boys winced.

"Yeah well there was a reason." Harry muttered under his breath.

"Whys that cub." Harry looked at Ron.

"Well what happened was…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Over the years:**

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Warning: Mild swearing.**

**Chapter 9:**

"We snuck out again and headed in to the forest following the trail of spiders, we took fang with us but that dogs a coward." Ron rolled his eyes.

"We were going deeper and deeper in to the forest when we suddenly went off the path."

"Oh Merlin," Remus groaned as Sirius shook his head.

"The trees were getting thicker and so were the spiders." Remus went pale,

"He sent you in their nest." Remus breathed.

"What are you talking about Mooney?" Remus just shook his head.

"We spoke to Aragog and he told us that it wasn't Hagrid and told us a girl died in a bathroom the first time."

"Ron noticed the spiders closing in and went in to a panic so we decided to leave only Aragog had a different idea; he said he wasn't going to deny his children live flesh."

"No no no no." Remus moaned.

"Acromantula, Hagrid sent you in to an acromantula's nest." Sirius shouted.

"We ran but they were coming from all directions until they formed a ring around up; there was no escape." Sirius, Remus and Hermione were all white and wide eyed.

"H-how did you get out?" The pair grinned making the others raise their eyebrows.

"My dad's car came and rescued us."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, it came trundling out of no-where, bashed the spiders and flung open its doors. We didn't wait we dove in and it got us out of there." Harry said with a smirk.

"You cannot be serious."

"No he's my godfather." Harry received a slap from Hermione.

"That has to be the luckiest thing that could have happened; ever."

"We didn't learn much only it wasn't Hagrid and it was only when I was led in bed did I realise the other thing Aragog said."

"What was that?"

"He told us that the girl died in a bathroom." They all looked confused.

"What if she never left?" a look of comprehension crossed all three faces.

"Moaning Myrtle,"

"We wanted to go and speak to her but with the new security it was impossible until Harry did something truly amazing." Ron grinned at his friend.

"Oh?"

"It was Lockhart's turn to take us to lesson but I talked him out of it so we managed to slip away." Harry told them.

"We ran in to McGonagall but Harry did some more quick thinking and said we were going to see Hermione. We took a detour to the hospital wing when Harry spotted something in Mione's hand." Hermione gasped.

"You did find it."

"Yeah and without it we wouldn't have had a clue."

"What was it?"

"It was a library page on the Basilisk." Silence met that statement.

"It wasn't," Remus moaned, "Merlin please tell me it wasn't."

"That was hiding in a school and it wasn't found." Sirius cried.

"Well obviously we put it together that it was the monster in the chamber but then there was an announcement saying we had to go to our common rooms, we ran to the staff room to tell them what we had found but it was empty so we hid in the old wardrobe." Ron said swallowing hard.

"McGonagall came in with the rest of the staff; there had been another attack. Someone had been taken in to the chamber itself: her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever."

"Who was it?" Siri breathed afraid to ask.

"Ginny," Ron answered hoarsely Harry and Hermione gripped the red heads arms in support.

"The teachers were going to send Lockhart down so we went to tell him what we knew but we found him packing, I disarmed him and took him to Myrtles bathroom and asked the girl how she died."

"I bet she took well to that." Sirius muttered.

"Actually she was delighted and that's how we found the entrance, it's in the bathroom."

"The entrance of the chamber of secrets is in a girl's bathroom." Remus said in disbelief temporarily forgetting what was in the chamber.

"Yeah we got in and sent Lockhart in first then followed him down that's when it went wrong." Harry sighed Sirius groaned.

"Lockhart grabbed Ron's wand and tried to obliviate us-"

"That bastard," The animagus yelled Remus eyes widened,

"Ron's wand is broken." He said alarmed the boys nodded scowling.

"Yeah it backfired and the roof caved in separating us." Hermione gasped and the men went pale.

"Let me guess Harry is on the side that goes on." Remus muttered pale Sirius' head snapped round.

"But there's a basilisk in there."

"I know Padfoot."

"I told Ron to clear some of the rock as I went on ahead. There was another door before I entered this massive chamber with statues if snakes everywhere and this giant statue of Salazar Slytherin himself. Ginny was lying at the end so I ran to her and I think I dropped my wand." Everyone groaned.

"Harry why?"

"I wasn't thinking Ginny was practically dead. I was trying to wake her when Tom Riddle walked over and told me how she would wake."

"How is that possible he was just a memory?"

"I still to this day don't know, but I asked him why but he didn't tell me and he had my wand." The group went pale.

"I tried to get Ginny out but he kept talking saying how much he wanted to meet me then he drew his name in the air 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' and rearranged it, it spells 'I am Lord Voldemort'." There was gasped Remus was gripping the arms of the sofa and Sirius was on to a mantra of 'he is alive he's still here'.

"Then he called the Basilisk I shut my eyes and ran, but not before I saw it; it was huge. It nearly hit me twice when Fawkes turned up with the sorting hat, Riddle was taunting me but Fawkes gouged out the snakes eyes so I could see again. I was running I threw on the hat and pulled out the sword of Gryffindor, I turned just as the basilisk reared for a strike. I put all my weight behind it and pushed the sword in to the roof of its mouth." The group cheered but Harry shook his head.

"It bit me." Everyone froze, Remus choked, Hermione gasped, Ron gaped and Sirius started to have a panic attack.

"How are you alive cub?"

"Fawkes cried on me,"

"Of course Phoenix tears have healing powers." Hermione breathed in relief.

"Yeah, I pulled the fang out of my arm and stabbed the diary which destroyed Riddle and woke up Ginny. Fawkes took us back through, we got Ron and Lockhart and went back to Dumbledore's office. Everything was resolved but at the end Malfoy Sr came in and it turned out that Dobby was a Malfoy elf, he was trying to tell me Malfoy gave the diary to Ginny. I took the diary and ran after his, he threw it at the elf who found my hidden sock and was set free. Malfoy tried to kill me but Dobby stopped him. We had a feast at like midnight when Hagrid came back because we cleared his name and Gryffindor one the house cup." Harry finished with a grin. Sirius and Remus were staring at the trio in complete shock.

"I can't be normal for all that to happen."

"Some people have a lot explaining to do."

"This year was just as busy, thinking I have a murder after me. The dementors, Buckbeak, the map, run ins with Snape, finding out my godfather was innocent and finally going back in time to save him from having his soul sucked out and proving his innocence."

"Oh Merlin, you're never going to have a quiet year are you." The trio shared a look.

"I doubt it." They said,

**Well that's it folks, just a small version of the reactions of Sirius and Remus. I am working on a full scale one which is going to be a 'Reading Harry Potter' fic but this popped in to my head, it's not the best but I hope you like it! Let me know what you think!**

**Jessiikaa***


End file.
